A Birthday to Never Forget
by x-Marle-x
Summary: Based on a Roleplay me and a friend did specifically for this fan fic. Chapter 1 is up and Chapter 2 is in progress


Marle sat in her room in the castle. She sighed. She was bored out of her mind at the moment, she wondered where the rest of the gang was up to, especially Crono. She giggled and blushed just at the thought of Crono. She walked around then plopped down onto her bed and dozed off. It had been more then a year since Lavos's defeat and though Marle had forgotten, nobody else had forgotten it was her birthday.  
  
Lucca ran into the castle and bowed to the King "Hello, Your Majesty, is Marle home?" The King nodded "She's in her room. Napping probably" "She doesn't know about the surprise party, does she?" "Of course not." Lucca nodded "Ok, I'll be back in a bit with the whole gang so we can get this party started!" she said running out of the castle and towards Crono's house.  
  
A man in a demi-midnight black cloak steps out of the forest before the castle. His hood hides his features, shadowing the upper half of his face. He calmly walks to the castle gates. A pair of guards cross their spears to block his path. One of them looks at him in a threatening manner and says, "State your business, stranger!"  
  
He man smiles, slowly lifting back his hood...revealing himself to be Crono...thought his tone is not that of the familiar hero...  
  
"I've come to see Marle...any questions..?" Though his appearance is flawless, his seems unusually menacing. He guards pull back. "Ah, Crono! So sorry, please proceed." And with that, the man enters the castle...  
  
Marle shifted around a bit in her bed. She sat up in a cold sweat. "I hate that dream so much.." she said to herself thinking of her dream of the time when Crono had sacrificed himself to save her and the others from Lavos. She had watched him die right before her eyes. She sighed "At least it was only a dream of the past.."  
  
The man enters the throne room, bowing elegantly before the king. "My Liege, I humbly request to see the Princess." The King looks at him strangely, "Crono, such formalities are unnecessary. We're all family here, I welcome you. Besides, I could not stop you from seeing my daughter anyways...she's quite a rebel as is..."  
  
"Indeed, your majesty. I also come bearing a gift for you..." He reaches into his cloak, revealing a blue jewel on a gold chain. "...Something I acquired on my travels, I ask you accept it."  
  
The king regards the jewel. "You are too kind, Crono. Though I need no more riches, I will accept your token if you wish."  
  
After handing over the jewel, the man grins and walks off towards Marle's room.  
  
Marle sighed and walked over to her window and opened it. "I wonder what Crono's up to now.." she sighed and closed her eyes and started to day dream  
  
The man approaches Marle's door, knocking a few times before cautiously opening the door. "Marle..? Ah, so you are here...excellent."  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
Crono slashes cleanly through a felled tree, cutting it into sizable chunks before carrying them back to his house and stacking them outside. He stabs his katana into the pile and wipes some sweat off his brow. "Whew, just a little more should do it. Then I'll go see Marle..." He reaches into his pocket, taking out a small box. "Knowing her, she probably forgot all about her birthday...but after today, she'll never forget it again!" He laughs and pulls his sword out again. "Better get this done..."  
  
Marle blinked and shook her head, getting the images of Crono out of her head from her day dream "huh..?" she looked back "oh, hi Crono!" she smiled happily and waved at him  
  
"Marle, so good to see you my dear..." He bows slightly, acting abnormally proper and refined. "So sorry for opening the door like that, but it would seem you we distracted somehow." He walks slowly towards her, his black cloak shifting slightly, revealing an oddly shaped white pendant, resembling a cracked eggshell. "But I have missed you so, m'lady..."  
  
Marle stood up straight and faced him. She gave him a weird look. "Eh... Crono, are you... feeling ok? Your acting kinda weird.. your acting like some royalty freak! are you sick or something?" In the meantime Lucca ran over to Crono's house "Hey, Crono! come on, we're suppose to be having that surprise birthday party for Marle today! You know how often she forgets thing! Even her own birthday!!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Marle? I'm feeling fine...perhaps you're the one not feeling well? You father tells me you've been looking...unwell as of late." He glances back at the door, his right eye shining momentarily. "I'm sure he just hasn't mentioned it yet." He looks back at her. "But, no matter...all is well now that we are together."  
  
Crono sheathes his sword and tests the stability of his wood pile. "Hey, Lucca! Just gimme a second...I probably should bathe or something now that I'm all sweaty. I don't think Marle would appreciate my stench."  
  
Marle blinked "what are you talking about. I'm perfectly fine! I think its YOU that has fallen ill, Crono... You've never act like this before and I don't see why you have started now.. It's freaky.."  
  
Lucca grinned "ya, your stinky!" she pinched her nose with her fingers. She laughed. "Hurry up and go wash up Crono, before Marle realizes what today is! It's fun to surprise her!"  
  
The man narrows his eyes, despite his appearance as Crono a dark expression comes over him. The, his expression softens. "Hm...If you say so, m'lady." He reaches into his cloak, pulling out another blue jewel pendant. "Well...I have a gift for you, none the less. It would certainly make me feel better to see you wearing it..."  
  
Meanwhile, Crono rushes into his house, returning about ten minutes later with his hair still wet. "Military shower! C'mon, let's go!" He runs out towards the castle.  
  
Lucca ran after Crono "your hair is completely soaked, Crono!" XD "Anyways, lets hurry!"  
  
Marle blinked again and held up the pendant by its chain. "Hmm.. How about.. I put it on AFTER you tell me WHY ON EARTH YOU KEEP CALLING ME 'm'lady'.. its really annoying. the Crono i know never called me that. He just called me Marle. Maybe you oughta go home and get some rest. I still think your acting weird.."  
  
"I'm telling you..Marle...I'm perfectly fine..." He stops suddenly and looks at the door, growling as if he sensed some threat coming closer...  
  
Crono ran quickly up the stairs leading to the castle gates. He waves at the guards and enters, and moments later the guards look at each other confused and look in after him.  
  
The strange man in Marle's room mumbles under his breath "Do not let him in..."  
  
Crono walks past the throne room, looking in at the king cheerfully "Hi, sir! Just here to see Marle!" and continues towards her room. The king stands and looks at his guards. "Stop that impostor! That is not the real Crono!!" 


End file.
